Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 079
"Doom in Bloom", known as "Freezing, Rampaging Dance!! Queen of Ice, Rio Kamishiro" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 11, 2012 and in the United State on September 21, 2013. Summary , wary of something.]] Outside Heartland Academy, Shark is running through crowds of students. He finally stops, thinking he's safe. His shoulder is grasped by Yuma, who frightens him. Yuma asks him what's wrong and Shark tells Yuma he's talking too loud. Tori comments that he seems different from usual and Bronk asks if someone followed him. Astral adds he does seem rather alarmed and Yuma wonders if there are more Barian issues. The crowd stops and stares as a blue-haired girl descends the nearby stairs, one male student saying she's really cute. Folding her arms, she chides Shark for leaving for school without her. Yuma realizes she's Shark's sister, with Tori adding her name is Rio. Bowing slightly, she says she'll be going to school here now and is pleased to meet everyone. Bronk blushes, infatuated with Rio. As Rio walks through the halls later on, many male students are very impressed with her looks. , minions of the Barian World.]] At the Floral Design Club, Girag stands talking with the club's leader Lotus Hanazoe. Lotus asks if all she has to do is take Yuma's "Numbers". Girag, who has a rose in his mouth, responds that that's right, but that there is a second target in Shark. Lotus comments that Shark's sister Rio is also at school here and Girag says that his sister is his weak point. If they get their hands on his sister, he'll be easier to defeat. Lotus confirms that she understands and adds that it will all be the for the sake of the Barian World. The other club members repeat her sentiment. and others ask for Rio to join them.]] Later, Yuma and his friends eat lunch on the roof with Shark and his sister, though Shark sits a bit further from the group. Tori asks if Rio is really okay to come back to school right after getting out of the hospital. Rio says she'll be fine and adds that Shark is useless without her. She says he overslept this morning and almost went to school in his pajamas. Yuma is surprised, but Shark tells her to be quiet - she shouldn't talk about such things. Rio simply stares at him and Shark trails off before shutting up himself. (In the dub, Shark threatens Rio to be quiet because he read her diary, with Rio countering with the fact that Shark sleeps with the night light on.) Turning to Yuma, Rio asks if he's the one that beat Shark in that Duel. Yuma says he is and Rio says he must be Kite Tenjo then. He corrects her and introduces himself. Rio seems to remember that he is the one whose fighting spirit lets him win - on occasion, with dumb luck. Yuma asks her what that's supposed to mean and she responds that she remembers his catchphrase - "kattobase" (meaning long-shot). Yuma angrily corrects her, yelling that it's "kattobingu". (In the dub, she mistakes his "I'm feeling the flow" catchphrase as "I'm healing my toe".) Behind them, a large group of students has gathered. One says he apologizes for interrupting their lunch, but adds that they are looking for Rio. Walking over the them, she asks what they want. The boy introduces himself as Yata-Garasu, the captain of the school's soccer team. He asks if she would be willing to join their team as a manager. Other students begin to push him out of the way, asking for her to join their clubs instead. Smiling, Rio says she's be honored and agrees to check out all the clubs after school. Bronk says Rio is like the sun. Shark says that's a bad comparison - she's more like a "woman of ice". (This exchange is cut from the dub.) After school, Rio stands on the soccer field, the team positioned around her. Bronk is incredulous that she'd take on all the regulars by herself. Tori says Rio agreed to become manager if they could steal the ball from her. (In the dub, Tori says that Rio agreed to challenge all the clubs in her school and join the one that beat her.) Flip says that's too risky. Garasu, who is acting as the goalie, tells her she must keep her promise if she loses (in the dub, Garasu says that Rio thinks she's good, but not as good). Rio agrees, and begins her run towards the goal. She weaves through the entire team before kicking the ball straight past Garasu and into the goal, who falls over in shock. Rio then proceeds to defeat the school's ping-pong, baseball, boxing, basketball and other clubs by herself. She chides them for asking her to be their manager if that's all they do and to make sure they're strong enough before asking again. Yuma tells her that was amazing. She thanks him, but many other students are now concluding she's not cute at all - she's like a female version of Shark. Tori says that was a mean comment, but Rio tells her not to worry about it - they are just people who think of females as decorations. Bronk blushes, muttering that Rio is like his dream girl. Yuma asks why she's doing all of this. Rio responds that it's because she's Shark's sister. She's heard many people don't think well of her brother and if she is weak, someone could use her a shield to get to Shark. That's why she must be strong. (Yuma's and Rio's second exchange is cut from the dub.) She is then approached by three female students, who say that the president of the school's flower arrangement club wants to see her. She agrees to go, with Yuma's group accompanying her, but her brother isn't present. puts Yuma's friends to sleep.]] Lotus thanks them for coming and introduces herself. As she cuts from flowers from the branches, Lotus comments that Rio appears to have many great talents. Tori asks why she's cutting the flowers and Lotus responds that blossoms only show their true beauty when the unwanted parts are removed. (In the dub, Lotus says her club takes pride in how far they take their flowers so that each bud may fully blossom.) Lotus' eyes glow and Astral emerges from the Emperor's Key, telling Yuma to look around. Everyone else is asleep. Astral says she cast some sort of hypnosis by cutting the flowers (in the dub, Astral says that Lotus put Yuma's friends to sleep using the lull of her voice). Yuma says that's impossible and Astral responds that she must be an assassin of Barian. Everyone else finally slouches on the floor. Seeing Yuma still conscious, Lotus says she expected him to still be awake. Lotus says she planned to defeat Rio first, but it would be fine to defeat Yuma first instead. Meanwhile, Ray pretends to be asleep while silently watching. .]] Lotus says that if Yuma Duels her and wins, she'll let Rio go. (In the dub, Lotus states that she has a new plan: Duel Yuma for his "Numbers".) Yuma agrees and begins to get up, but falls over as his leg falls asleep. Lotus calls him immature, ("sad, but funny" in the dub) while Rio rises up, saying she'll be her opponent. Lotus and Yuma are both curious how she was unaffected. Rio says she was suspicious and pretended to be hypnotized. Lotus calls her a sly one, while Yuma requests she back off, addressing her as "Shark's sister" instead of her name (this does not occur in the dub). He insists that Rio can't deal with Lotus due to the Barian powers Lotus possesses. Nevertheless, Rio rises to her feet and declares she'll protect herself, accepting the Duel. They proceed outside and the two Duelists arm their D-Pads, with Rio donning a Duel Gazer. s.]] Lotus goes first and Normal Summons "Fire Lily". She then activates the "Zen Garden" Field Spell Card. As the field is covered in greenery, she explains that as long as it is face-up, WATER monsters cannot attack. Astral comments that her Deck looks designed to counter Shark's. Lotus continues that when she controls one Plant-Type monster, "Zen Garden" lets her Special Summon another one. She Special Summons "Ferocious Flora" and as she now controls two Plant-Type monsters, Special Summons "Cosmos" from her hand via its own effect. Yuma says there are now three Level 3 monsters. Lotus overlays them to Xyz Summon "Battlecruiser Dianthus" in Attack Position. Lotus then reveals that "Zen Garden" also increases the ATK of all face-up Xyz Monsters by their Ranks times 100, so "Dianthus" gains 300 ATK. She activates the effect of "Dianthus", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 300 damage to Rio for each card in Rio's hand. Lotus' palm glows with energy as she declares "Big Cannon" and "Dianthus" fires five green lasers at Rio, which pitch her the ground and drop her Life Points to 2500. Finally, Lotus Sets a card and ends her turn, laughing. " activates its effect.]] Rio quickly rises to her feet and begins her turn, Normal Summoning "Blizzard Falcon" and activating "Blizzard Jet". She explains that it will be increase the ATK of a WATER Winged-Beast-Type monster by 1500 until the End Phase. Yuma tells her she did a good job getting a 3000 ATK monster, calling her "Shark's sister" again (again, Yuma does not call Rio this in the dub). Lotus laughs and reminds Rio that WATER monsters can't attack while "Zen Garden" is face-up. Rio insists she didn't forget and reveals the effect of "Blizzard Falcon". When its ATK becomes higher than its original ATK, she can inflict damage to her opponent equal to the difference between. "Blizzard Falcon" freezes entirely and flies into Lotus, dropping her Life Points to 2500. Yuma, and even Astral are impressed, while Rio Sets three cards to end her turn. Girag pops out from behind one of the trees from "Zen Garden", commenting that Rio is better than he expected (in the dub, Girag comments that Rio won't go down without a fight). ".]] Lotus comments that Rio must be very concerned about the effect of "Dianthus" to Set three cards. Yuma wonders if she Set them just to reduce her hand and thus reduce the damage, but Astral believes the cards will have other uses too (this exchange is cut from the dub). Lotus calls Rio foolish for trying to put up a shield and a Barian Emblem appears on her forehead. (In the dub, Lotus tells Rio that Dueling her was a foolish move and now Rio must reap what she has sown.) Lotus begins her turn and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Dianthus" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom" in Attack Position. Its ATK is increased by 400, to 2800 due to the effect of "Zen Garden". Lotus activates the effect of "Cherry Blossom", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage to Rio for each card on the field - and there are four on Rio's and three on Lotus's. Yuma attempts to add up the damage, but Astral tells him it will be 2800. "Cherry Blossom" launches a huge laser which hits Rio and causes a massive explosion. Lotus laughs, saying Rio Set too many cards due to her fear of "Dianthus". (In the dub, Lotus comments that "Cherry Blossom" made Rio "feel the burn" that time.) " returns from the Graveyard.]] As the smoke from the attack clears, Rio's Life Points stand at 500. Lotus asks what she did and Rio reveals she activated her face-down "Diamond Dust", which destroyed all WATER monsters on the field. With "Blizzard Falcon" destroyed and "Diamond Dust" off of the field, there were two fewer cards, reducing the damage to 2000. "Diamond Dust" reappears and launches a cyclone at Lotus as Rio reveals that for each WATER monster destroyed, she can inflict 500 damage. Yuma asks Astral if he doesn't agree that Rio is really good, but Astral seems skeptical about her Life Points. (In the dub, Yuma says that Rio is a great Duelist, while Astral tells him her true skill is to be seen.) Lotus calls her move a cheap trick, her hand glowing with energy. Saying she'll finish off Rio right now, she orders "Cherry Blossom" to attack directly. Rio responds by activating her face-down "Ice Chain", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Aurora Wing", who becomes the new attack target. When "Aurora Wing" is destroyed by battle, Rio can Special Summon it from her Graveyard in Defense Position once per turn, which she does so now. Lotus calls her persistent while Setting a card, but adds that she's only barely survived up until now and wonders how much longer she can do so. " negates Lotus' cards.]] Rio begins her turn and activates her face-down "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Blizzard Falcon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Lotus activates her face-down "Rose Marker", which will inflict 300 damage each time Rio activates a Spell Card. "Rose Marker" fires a burst of fire and rose petals, dropping Rio to 200 Life Points. Yuma is concerned as this means Rio can't activate any more Spell Cards (in the dub, Yuma mentions that he is concerned because Lotus has many "bad seeds in her garden".) Lotus chides Rio, saying she thought she might scatter beautifully, but in the end she is merely the sister of Shark, a person who is rude, low and has no character. (In the dub, Lotus agrees with Yuma's concern, saying that she will watch Rio wilt, just like a flower that has been neglected out in the cold.) Rio gets to her feet and angrily asks if Lotus would like to say that again. She says she won't tolerate her speaking low of Shark and vows to "freeze her" (in the dub, Rio says she has changed her strategy and that she will win the Duel sooner than she imagined). Snow whips through the air as Rio overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Ice Beast Zerofyne" in Attack Position. Lotus calls it a beautiful monster, but tells Rio she won't be defeated by it. Rio reminds her that it will gain 400 ATK from "Zen Garden". Rio activates the effect of "Zerofyne", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field besides this one until the next Standby Phase. Plus, for every card negated, the ATK of one monster her opponent controls will decrease by 300. Rio yells "Perfect Freeze" and "Zerofyne" flies up in the air, releasing four icy beams from its wings that freeze Lotus' cards. The ATK of "Cherry Blossom" decreases by 900 as Lotus controls three face-up cards. Astral adds that with "Zen Garden" negated, the ATK of both monsters will reduce by another 400. " is frozen.]]Yuma cheers, calling her "Shark's sister" again. Rio asks him to stop calling her that and Yuma suggests he shorten it to "Shark's sis" instead. Rio tells him she'll punish him later. (As Yuma did not call Rio "Shark's sister" in the dub, this exchange is cut there.) Rio orders "Zerofyne" to attack, but Lotus calls her naive, activating her face-down "Flower Judgment", reminding Rio that "Zerofyne" only negated the cards that were face-up when its effect was used. Lotus's Quick-Play Spell Card detaches all Overlay Units from a Plant-Type Xyz Monster and increases its ATK by 800 for each Unit detached. Thus, the ATK of "Cherry Blossom" increases to 3100. Lotus laughs and insists Rio's ice world will only serve as a backdrop for her flowers. (In the dub, Lotus tells Rio that her ice attacks are no match for her flower monster.) Rio tells her she'll show her the true world of ice and activates "Freezing Point", which will reduce the ATK of an Xyz Monster that has no Overlay Units to 0. The entire field freezes and Yuma shivers. Rio says that "Freezing Point" is "the darkness within pure silver" and that it will shatter the frozen petals of "Cherry Blossom". (In the dub, Rio says that "Freezing Point" turned "Cherry Blossom" from powerful to powerless.) "Cherry Blossom's" ATK becomes 0 and Rio orders "Zerofyne" to attack with "Icicle Storm". Hundreds of jagged icicles pierce the hull of "Cherry Blossom" and it explodes, dropping Lotus' Life Points to 0 and causing the Barian Emblem to vanish. Yuma cheers and rushes over to Rio, but calls her "Shark's sis" again. Rio just stares at him, her hands on her hips. Yuma suggests he uses "Shark's younger brother" instead and Astral points out he meant to say "Shark's younger sister" as he had mixed up his words. Yuma says he thought those words were interchangeable. Finally, Rio laughs. She says she heard her brother had changed a lot when she was in the hospital and people have become fearful of him. Though she was worried, she says it turned out that he hadn't changed much at all, and believes it's because of Yuma and proceeds to thank him. (In the dub, Yuma calls Rio an "ice queen", which appears to upset her. She quickly forgives him by saying she was just kidding, and unlike Shark, she has a sense of humor.) On a nearby balcony, Girag thinks he shouldn't have let his guard down with Rio (in the dub, Girag is shocked that Rio won and wonders when his losing streak will end; he also hopes that the Barian World will not hear about this). Back in the Floral Design Club's room, Ray is staring out the window, while everyone else is just regaining consciousness. Tori asks when she fell asleep and Bronk wonders where Rio went (in the dub, Bronk asks if he and the others had a slumber party). Back outside, Shark approaches Rio and Yuma, saying it wasn't a bad Duel. Yuma asks where he came from and Shark says he was watching the Duel from the beginning. Shark asks if Rio needs any advice, which seems to anger her. The group walks home and Ray asks why they had a Duel when they were asleep, while Tori asks if Rio would teach her how to Duel sometime (in the dub, Ray and Tori don't say anything). Rio agrees, while Yuma speaks with Shark, saying his sister is awesome. Shark says she is still naive sometimes though (in the dub, Yuma says that Rio is a tough cookie, but Shark replies that she crumbles easily deep down). Astral is pensive, wondering just who Shark and Rio are - Shark can wield a "Number", while Rio predicted the invasion from the Barian World (these thoughts are cut from the dub). A cat approaches them, meowing. Rio yelps in shock and runs behind Shark. Ray asks if she doesn't get along with cats. Rio says she doesn't and Tori says it looks really cute. Rio asks Shark to make it go away and Shark comments that she said earlier she didn't need his help. Rio screams that Shark is a "meanie" (in the dub, Rio screams "no!") as the episode ends. Featured Duel: Rio Kastle vs. Lotus Hanazoe Turn 1: Lotus Lotus draws. She Normal Summons "Fire Lily" ( 3/800/800) in Attack Position. She then activates "Zen Garden". "Zen Garden" has three effects: WATER monsters cannot declare an attack, Lotus may Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from her hand when she controls exactly 1 Plant-Type monster, and all Xyz Monsters will gain ATK equal to their Rank times 100. She activates the second effect of "Zen Garden" to Special Summon "Ferocious Flora" ( 3/1000/500) in Attack Position. As she controls two face-up Plant-Type monsters, Lotus Special Summons "Cosmos" ( 3/600/900) in Attack Position via its own effect. Lotus then overlays "Fire Lily", "Ferocious Flora", and "Cosmos" in order to Xyz Summon "Battlecruiser Dianthus" ( 3/2100 → 2400/1800, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Lotus activates the effect of "Battlecruiser Dianthus" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Battlecruiser Dianthus": 3 → 2 ORU) and inflict 300 damage to Rio for each card in Rio's hand (Rio: 4000 → 2500 LP). Lotus Sets a card. Turn 2: Rio Rio draws. She Normal Summons "Blizzard Falcon" ( 4/1500/1500) in Attack Position. Rio then activates "Blizzard Jet" to increase the ATK of "Blizzard Falcon" (a WATER Winged-Beast Type monster) by 1500 ("Blizzard Falcon": 1500 → 3000 ATK). As the ATK of "Blizzard Falcon" changed, Rio activates its effect to inflict damage to Lotus equal to the difference between its original and current ATK (Lotus: 4000 → 2500 LP). Rio Sets three cards. On Rio's End Phase, the effect of "Blizzard Jet" expires ("Blizzard Falcon": 3000 → 1500 ATK). Turn 3: Lotus Lotus draws "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and subsequently activates it to Rank-Up "Battlecruiser Dianthus" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Xyz Battleship Cherry Blossom" ( 4/2400 → 2800/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Lotus then activates the effect of "Battleship Cherry Blossom" to detach a Chaos Overlay Unit ("Battleship Cherry Blossom": 3 → 2 ORU) and inflict 400 damage to Rio for every card on the field. There are seven cards, but Rio activates her face-down "Diamond Dust" to destroy all face-up WATER monsters and inflict 500 damage to Lotus for each one destroyed (Lotus: 2500 → 2000 LP). The effect of "Battleship Cherry Blossom" is then applied (Rio: 2500 → 500 LP). "Battleship Cherry Blossom" attacks directly, but Rio activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Ice Chain" to Special Summon "Aurora Wing" ( 4/1200/1600) in Defense Position (as "Aurora Wing" is a Level 4 or lower WATER monster) from her hand. A replay occurs and Lotus uses "Battleship Cherry Blossom" to attack and destroy "Aurora Wing". As it was destroyed by battle, Rio activates the effect of "Aurora Wing" to revive it ( 4/1200/1600) in Defense Position. Lotus Sets a card. Turn 4: Rio Rio draws "Freezing Point". She activates her face-down "Monster Reborn" to revive "Blizzard Falcon" ( 4/1500/1500) in Attack Position. Lotus activates her face-down "Rose Marker", which will inflict 300 damage to Rio whenever she activates a Spell or Trap Card (Rio: 500 → 200 LP). Rio overlays "Blizzard Falcon" and "Aurora Wing" in order to Xyz Summon "Ice Beast Zerofyne" ( 4/2000 → 2400/2200, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Rio activates the effect of "Ice Beast Zerofyne", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Ice Beast Zerofyne": 2 → 1 ORU) to negate the effects of all other face-up cards until the next Standby Phase and reduce the ATK of "Battleship Cherry Blossom" by 300 for each negated card. Three cards are negated ("Battleship Cherry Blossom": 2800 → 1500 ATK, "Ice Beast Zerofyne": 2400 → 2000 ATK). Lotus activates her face-down "Flower Judgment" to detach all Overlay Units of "Battleship Cherry Blossom" (a Plant-Type Xyz Monster)("Battleship Cherry Blossom": 2 → 0 ORU) and increase its ATK by 800 for each one detached ("Battleship Cherry Blossom": 1500 → 3100 ATK). Rio activates "Freezing Point" to reduce the ATK of "Battleship Cherry Blossom" to 0 as it has no Overlay Units ("Battleship Cherry Blossom": 3100 → 0 ATK). "Ice Beast Zerofyne" attacks and destroys "Battleship Cherry Blossom" (Lotus: 2000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Rio sat down with Yuma and the rest, her stockings were missing during the initial shot, but were present during the rest of the scene. * In the dub, when Rio Summons "Aurora Wing", she says "welcome back" even though it was the first time she Summoned it. de:Wild Freezing Dancing!! Rio Kamishiro the Ice Queen